Innocent Allure
by East and West
Summary: Yuki Soma is the most popular boy in the whole school, but he is so lonely. Maybe a Hatsuharu can change that. Haru/Yuki, Slight Kyo/Yuki. Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

**Innocent Allure Part 1**

The sound of girls rang down the empty hallways of the high school, with a mixture of teen squeals of excitement. The school idol. Yuki Soma simply looked their way, causing an uproar and a nervous mouse to back out the door hurriedly.

"Hello ladies. If you will excuse me I must be going now." And with that be shut the door quickly and a breathy sigh. The charming and graceful smile on his face, suddenly vanished and was replaced with a sadden one.

'_Why can't I be like normal. Everyone here must think I am some sort of freak.' _The mousy boy thought to himself as he gently rest his forehead against the door of the classroom, listening to the sounds of normal teens laughing and smiling without a care in the world.

It was that precise moment in time when a younger member of the Soma family happened to be wandering down the hall. With his hands folded behind his head, he made his way along the high school minding his own business for once. The bi-colored man's ear twitched as a sound echoed down the hall, it was very far away but he could still make it out perfectly Girls, and several of them making a fuss over something '_heh, probably nonsense' _ he thought to himself. Yet still, the curiosity got the better of him and he made his way to see what the commotion was about.

As he neared the hallway he heard the squeals become much louder. And then a soft voice was heard. A voice that he recognised all to well and he felt his heart flutter. Quickly he dashed down an adjacent hallway following the footsteps of his beloved cousin Yuki. He grinned as he dashed into a classroom nearby.

He was ready, waiting patiently for the mouse to approach. As he laid his head against the classroom door Hatsuharu crept up behind him sliding two arms around the mousy boys neck and spoke seductively into his ear "What's wrong Yuki? Why do you look so sad?"

"Wahhhh!" A shiver shot up his spine as he cringed and his face burned red. Only one one person in the whole damn school dared to touch him like that. "AhhHaru.."

The smile quickly back to his lips in a light smirk, turning to the side in his younger cousin's arms. He place the back of his hand gently on his chest, giving a push. "Are you black today? You are being very lewd." He purred softly, passing him a side glance.

Haru smiled as he felt the soft hands on his chest. He could swear Yuki could feel the pounding in his chest and he leaned into the mouse a bit before suddenly being forcefully pushed away. "Gah" he called out as the force shoved his body but he kept his balance keeping him on his feet.

Haru was having a pretty good day and since the cat was not seen today he was in fact, white. _Was_. Haru felt a pain in his chest, his light silver hues now darkening a bit and he glared at his cousin crossing his arms over his chest. Haru was known to switch personalities at the snap of a finger, and Yuki had snapped. "Well Geez thats no way to treat someone who was just trying to cheer you up"

His voice was full of anger as he spoke, yet he remained calm and collected "Comeon Yuki, you know I could make you feel so much better" He chuckled "and you would enjoy it" By this time the girls had heard the commotion and gathered around the doorway watching with eager eyes "What do ya say? Let's give these lovely ladies a show eh?" He smirked reaching out and pulling the older close to him and giving his cheek a light peck.

Yuki flinched as he saw the boys calm demeanor shift into something dark, angry, and sexy. The heat rushed back to his cheeks quickly, turning his head away from the kiss and franticly looking back to see if anyone seen. Just when he thought this could not get any weirder that, curious voices gathered around the door and the door shifted slightly.

"Hara-kun, please calm yourself." He whispered in a panicked voice, trembling slightly. People already thought he was weird. This was not what he needed. The whole female student body of the school to catch him in an embrace with his YOUNGER cousin.

"Awww whatzamatter, my sweet Yuki?" The ox gleefully purred to the other. Unlike the mouse he could care less what the other thought of the two of them girls especially. He always thought it was adorable how much the students of this school seemed to oogle over him, as well as his his cousins Momiji and Yuki. Of course Yuki was his and he knew that with pride despite what they believed in their sheepish minds.

Dark Silver hues glanced at the clock overhead. Almost time for the bell. Hatsuharu did not obey but instead pulled the boy closer. He felt his discomfort and wanted to sooth his dear cousins pain.

"Fine, how about we make a deal. I'll let you go, if you agree to skip your last class and come home with me" He chuckled. He had heard that Shigure was to do his shopping around this time and obviously that damn cat was at school. He saw him and Yuki walking together just this morning, as if they had become the best of friends and Haru couldn't stand it. Nevertheless it meant only one thing. The Soma house was empty and Haru was going to take full advantage of this opportunity.

Yuki could clearly see the wheels turning in the head of his cousins and it sent chills down is spin to wonder what sinful thought could be plaguing his young mind. But curiosity was slowly taking hold, and he really didn't feel like running from the waves of teen female hormones.

His eyelashes fluttered as he gently pressed his body close to his. You knew his cousin was attracted to him, and fully intended on using this to his advantage. After all it had been a while since Kyo has visited his room with that girl snooping around the home. His fingers laced in his hair, pulling him close to ghost his lips gently over the males.

"Alright. Just lets get out of here before before they all come running out again." He spoke in a hushed whisper as he grabbed hold of the rather muscular arm of the two toned haired boy. "Where is Momiji anyways?"

At the feeling of the boys lips the cow felt shiver climb up his spine. Was this for real? Yuki _agreed_. And despite that he was actually acting as if he was showing interest. The duel haired boy smirked and began to walk off with his cousin. The Somas lived very close to school, so it would be a short walk but hopefully it would be enough to distract him from the unneeded sensation growing between the boys legs.

He cleared his throat, not being able to speak would be a bad thing at that moment. "M..Momiji?" _Why the hell does he want to know about Momiji all of a sudden_? The ox wondered. "I dunno, he came to school with me as usual, I guess he is in class?" The last thing on his mind was that rabbit, all he wanted right now was him and Yuki to reach their destination.

"I was just wondering." The door to the large empty home slid open as the older of the two Soma boys stepped in, kicking off his shoes in a neat fashion and set off down the hall to be sure they was alone. Yuki has never done anything like this. Skipping school was behavior reserved for the orange cat. A surge of excitement ran down his spin and he inwardly smiled.

It was his turn be misbehave and the other was going to be his guide to doing things he would never do on his own. He pushed the door open to his room and turned back to him glancing down the stairs. "Haru kun..come here." He smirked lustfully, backing into the room and calling for him with his finger seductively.


	2. Chapter 2

Haru blinked his deep silver eyes in disbelief. Yuki had never in all the years they had known each other, acted like this. Though he couldn't help himself, there was a magical spark between the two and it was slowly pulling the younger towards his seductive cousin. The though if this being a trick passed through his mind but why would Yuki do something so horrid and cruel to him. No. He pushed that thought out of his mind and preceded his incline up the stairs to the mouse's bedroom.

Luckily the walk had tamed the beast causing black Haru to disappear and was once again replaced by his normal self, at least until Yuki did something unexpected and pressed his buttons again. "yes Yuki-san" he seemed to purr as he spoke, as he arrived at the top of the stairs where his cousin was waiting.

Standing in the middle of the room he slowly circled his arms around the Haru's shoulders. Only being slightly taller, Yuki had to reached up a bit to his handsome and extremely attractive cousin. Tilting his head up to his lips, he ghosts them gently across his with his eyes lidded in wanton and lust.

He could feel the boys shoulders tense and the curiosity laced in his eyes. He was white again._ 'But for how long?' _He thought moving his lips to his neck, licking and nibbling on the ball of his throat. "Are you nervous, Haru?" Yuki purred softly against his neck in a whisper mixed with a moan. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

God he hoped so, because at the point he needed Haru to kiss him, touch him, be inside him.

At first Haru was confused, followed by stunned as the mouse began his bewildering actions. As his lips grazed over his own, he shivered. It seemed this was real, did Yuki-san actually _want _him? Despite the way he acted at school? Was that innocent school idol really just an act? And was he seeing the real Yuki Soma for the first time?

"Nah... Yuki-san" he let a light moan escape his lips. This was too good to be true and Haru was losing himself to the ecstasy. He snaked his own arms around his cousins resting his hands on the small of his back and gasped as the mouse continued his teasing caresses. He hissed as he felt a sharp pinch on his throat, it was not strong enough to hurt but not soft enough to match the personality of the mouse.

Haru buckled under the tension and raised a hand gently to the underside of Yuki's chin. Without a word he lifted the boys face to his own and pressed his lips to the boys hungrily. The ultimate test pounding in his head and again he asked himself _was this real?_

Unnaturally, Yuki purred against the Ox's lips. From what he could tell the boy's kisses was far from Kyo's own. Kyo's kisses were hard as if there lips were locked in a never ending battle for dominance. And the stupid cat could be overly aggressive, hurting him and leaving small bruises on his soft pale skin that he had to keep covered with long sleeve ornate shirts and dress slacks.

But Haru's kisses were something he had never felt. Years of passion in one kiss and one touch. Yuki found himself quickly becoming addicted to the younger boy, pressing his body close to his in wanton.

"Haru-kun" He whispered between soft kisses. His eyes blinked in a fluttering motion as he turned his gaze to the taller boy, blushing but with a clear lust in his eyes. "I want you to take me. However you see fit to do so, I am yours this hour."

The ox was taken aback by the mouse's words. In utter shock he could not believe either what he was doing, or saying but either way he was happy. A feeling he could not begin to describe began to form within him, a feeling of joy, mixed with both lust and a bit of sorrow as well. He always knew Yuki to be innocent and now he seemed to be showing a side never shown before. He couldn't help wonder if this rat had been tainted and who for that matter? Since Yuki was a Sohma he was cursed along with the others and there was no way he could be touched, let alone violated by anyone of the opposite gender.

That thought left but one option, it had to be another man, and from his experience Haru knew most of them were either too stupid or afraid to try with the mouse, all but one. Haru growled to himself but as Yuki spoke, that soft tone that he recognized and adored all to well rang in his ears "I am yours.." he said "I want you to take me" The thought broke his thoughts and Haru could focus only on the boy before him now. The boy who so eagerly gnawed at his lips in passion, and Haru could finally take what he had desired so many years.

Hungrily Haru returned the kiss passionately to the other male, slipping his tongue between the others lips and danced it around searching every dark nook and cranny of the boys mouth. He wanted him, wanted the mouse to feel how much he truly loved him and would waste no time in doing so this hour.

Smiling against his lips, Yuki's tongue wrestled with his younger cousins. Licking and nipping at his lower lip with need, his hands slid from the male's shoulders to his chest pushing his back to the wall. He was done with shy white Haru. Dragging his nails down the males clothed chest and stomach, his fingers stopped just at the rim of his school uniform pants.

"My shy Haru. Sweet dear shy Haru. You are becoming just as slow as the Ox in the stories."

Unzipping him part way, he slid his hand into his pants running his fingers around the outline of his length teasingly.

The ox gasped both in bliss and utter shock at the way his older cousin was speaking to him. Inside something was growing and he knew it would soon take over, but perhaps that was what Yuki wanted. "Me, slow?" he growled a bit at the comment. It wasn't until Yuki's gentle caress along the outside of his boxers hit him and it hit him hard. Instantly Haru felt himself change, his emotions of love and desire became hastier and he would no longer let the mouse have control.

"I don't think so" He chuckled in a seemingly more aggressive tone as he reached into his own pants and grabbed Yuki's hand. In truth he was dying for the mouse's sweet caresses, but if Yuki really wanted him as much as he seemed to he would have to work and beg for it. "Then let's speed things up, shall we Yuki?" He grinned as he pulled the other man's hand out. With his free hand he pushed the mouse hard until his back was against the wall and pinned his hand above his head.

_Better _he thought to himself pressing his body against his cousins. His free hand worked its way along the mouse's shirt and trailed over his sides and Haru's silver hues shone with lust as he worked his way down and slid his fingers to the males pants unbuttoning them with only two fingers and pulling them down to Yuki's feet with ease.

Lavender hue widen as a gasp fled his lips when his back collided to the wall. Is this what he wanted? Such violence? It is what he was use to. It has become engraved in his flesh and the markings read of Akito and Kyo. Tonight a new name will be carved into the canvas of his ivory skin; Hatsuharu.

"Haru.." He managed out weakly with a hint of lust. Yuki had lost any control he just had and he didn't care at all. He trembled at the thought of what's to come, wanting desperately to touch his cousin, but unable to. The boy had remarkable strength and he couldn't help be feel proud. But his attention was quickly snapped back to what was unfolding before him as the fabric barrier between them was yanked down to his ankles revealing his complete form.

Haru smirked at his work looking over the smaller boys pale figure. It was such a beautiful sight, his cousin whom he had longed for practically naked before his eyes, and since he had been turned on previously he was already quite aroused. Haru wasted no time, running his free hand along the creases of the boys skin, around the curves of his hips and down the milky flesh that was his legs. His fingers trailed down the legs and back up stopping at a particular rosy pink spot between them. Haru let his hand caress the boy gently but still with enough force to let the boy know who was in charge.

"My Yuki, little Yuki, sweet adorable Yuki, you of all people would I ever think would enjoy this sort of treatment" He smirked seductively at his cousin, and at that moment grasped the hardening member in his hand with a bit more force sliding his hand up and down the base of his flesh. He knew there wouldn't be much time and haru was going to do everything in his power to make this moment last so long as he could. "Such a cute squeaky little mouse" he said playfully as he continued pumping the older male.

"Ahhh..Haru!" he mewled out in a mixed whimper of a moan, bucking his hips forward into the males grip on him. Yuki laid his head back against the wall shuddering at every touch he was receiving. His hands still in the grip of the younger boy, he twisted and tugged for freedom longing to touch him in return. "Hahh...Haru..Pl-please.." The mousy boy panted in lust, staring into his eyes in wanton. Slowly he bucked his hips forward, thrusting into his hand as a shy blush crept across his cheeks. "So good.."

Snaking his leg up the younger boy, he wrapped his leg around his waist forcing them to grind against one another in his silent plea. "I need you." Yuki whisper as his lips brushed against his, gently quickening his pace into his warm hand. "I aahhh n-need you inside! No more playing around."

Haru was still in disbelief that someone whom he'd always deemed as so pure and innocent would act like this. Did Yuki have dark secrets he had never mentioned before? Was his cousin actually somewhat of a Nymphomaniac? Haru was unsure, but he didn't care. He was in the spot he had dreamt of many, many nights and the mouse was practically begging him for more. Haru wanted to tease and please, but the truth was he too was getting more worked up with every step to the point he was unable to bear it. He felt Yuki grasp his wrist with his leg and gasped lightly when they were pressed together, grinding in such a way it was sure to put a rocking chair to shame.

The bi-colored male smirked, giving into his cousin and using the hand which was sandwiched between them, unbuttoned his school pants and allowed them to drop to the ground. Yuki was full of lust now and Haru would gratefully obliged to the mouse's pleas. He released his wrist and got his hand free from its trap, working together over the boy's shirt. He pulled it up over his head and threw it down. Then he went for his own identical shirt removing it and placing it atop the others. His member throbbed as it probed at the elders rectal hole

"Is this what you want Dear Yuki?" He said in a voice so sinister it was almost like a purr. Haru wondered if lubrication would be necessary but that question was quickly answered as he felt the tip of his head slide into the elder boy with surprising ease.

A scream ripped past his sweet plump lips. Yuki's arms flung tightly around the younger boys shoulders, biting his lower lip, letting his body become accustom to his invading member. He could feel him deep inside, and to be a younger Sohma he was well developed far beyond the other two that he had been to bed. "_Ahhhh..hai..This is everything I want.." _His legs wrapped around Haru's slender but fit hips, crashing his lips hard to his kissing him deeply.

His nails raked across his back harshly, pulling him close and whimper against his lips, silently begging for more. Gingerly he rolled his hips, taking him deeper.

"Oh my god, H-Haru..You feel _better_ than Kyo kun.."

Haru loved the affection he was receiving from the other. His longing becoming more and more fulfilled by the second as he continued to thrust himself deeper into Yuki's heated hole. He returned the mice kiss eagerly and passionately letting his tongue collide with the elders, searching and exploring ever-dark crevices of the mouse's mouth. Haru slid his hands to the underside of the boy's thighs. He wanted Yuki to be more comfortable and lifted him off the wall taking a few steps back to the boy's bed. Luckily Yuki's room wasn't that big, so there were only few steps taken. As the mouse parted from the kiss Haru laid him on the bed to get a better look at his beautiful mate.

Haru continued to thrust speeding up his pace, until the mouse spoke. The words that would haunt his dreams forever. 'You're better than Kyo' he heard him say. Haru's heart filled with a plethora of mixed emotions, so that damned cat HAD been inside his precious after all. He felt more anger build from inside than ever before, black Haru becoming much more violent now than he had been. He forcefully plunged into Yuki with enough force to regrettable break him if he so wished it. Harder and faster the cow thrusted, plunging into Yuki's depths as he lost control of himself and his actions.

"I'm..going..to..kill..him..." he said through labored panted breaths. His mind felt as if it were about to explode, but his penis was going to beat him to it as he felt himself drawing closer and closer. it was the only thing that was keeping him from destroying the pathetic orange fur ball.

Yuki's eyes widen as he realized the words that fell from his lips. He wanted black Haru, but he didn't wanna open a rift of ultimate darkness. "Hatsuharu I...aHHH!" Broke half sentence, the younger male over him cut him off in one power thrust worthy of the title of the bull, and it hurt. "Ughhh..s-splitting me..Ahhh..hALF!"

The sounds of colliding sweat damp flesh began to fill the room. Haru impressive member plunging deeper and deeper in his rage began to turn from pain to a familiar pleasure. His arms tightly locked around the boy's neck, he bit down hard on his shoulder to silent the pathetic whimpers and moans escaping his lips.

Haru's hot growling threats of killing the cat sent him over the edge as he ripped his lips from his now bleeding shoulder, arching his back and crying out in lust. He ran his hot tongue over his lips, tasting the copper liquid that tented his lips a soft blushed crimson. "Ha..ru...please don't stop. Make me cum with your cock. "

Haru thrust his hips harder, faster against the mouse. He gasped lightly quite in shock as tiny teeth made their way to the youngers shoulder, piercing the skin there. But the ox didn't care; he merely smirked as small droplets of blood trickled down his flesh. The blood was warm and welcoming, and if that wasn't enough to push the over the edge, the mouse had to push it farther as he begged for more from his cousin. "Yu...ki..." was all he managed to say rocking his hips against the other harder.. He ran his hands down the boys arms and across his chest making his way to the legs that were wrapped around him. He grabbed the elders legs and pushed them up until his feet touched the pillow above his head.

"If that's what.. YOU ...want" Haru managed to say through grunts as he ponded into the mouse with even more force than before. Thrust, thrust, and thrust. His cock slid in and out of his cousin and Haru had both full control and the most pleasant view he had ever laid eyes upon. His speed quickened as he plowed into Yuki's warmth, his anal canal devouring his member until it was so deep he didn't think he could go any farther.

Still, without stopping he thrust continuously, his body heating up with more lust and desire by the second and the anger flowing out. this was the perfect way to vent. "uhh ahhn Yuki"" he groaned feeling himself closer and closer to ejaculation, yet he refused to let go until Yuki did. "your..mine.." He growled letting his hand trail down the held legs and finding the others throbbing member between them. Haru knew he would have to do more to get the mouse off first. Slowly, he took the elders member into his hand and slid it up and down pumping him roughly and rolling his thumb over the tip of the throbbing penis.

Yuki panted and gasp with each hard thrust his cousin was delivering to his well-pounded round ass. His damp hair clung to his face and flushed with heat cheeks, finding it harder and harder to vocal his feelings and only about to show in wanton lust filled eyes.

His hands had left the younger back, tightly clinging to the dirty sheets for life as his legs was push back, and making his ass more visible as a tiny whimper of embarrassment escaped his lips. "Haru-kun…" he said hoarsely. If you had asked him his own name, he would not have been able to speak it as the taller boy shoved it length deep.

Yuki's back jolted up from the bed and his eyes widen as small droplets of tears pooled in the corners. Haru manhood had found its mark. Haru was deep and he could feel every inch of him now, grinding and jabbing his hard manhood into his sensitive prostate, voicing his pleasure in whimpers and whines mixed his silent weak moan. He was close and the tight grip the other found around his cock was sure to make to him over spill with his seed soon as his warm hole began to tighten around his hardness.

Haru felt Yuki's hole pulse, squeezing around his prodding member. It was enough to send him in wonderland. No, Haru had been in wonderland for some time. He had left Earth moments ago and that feeling made his gasp lightly "Yuki-kun" he purred out the name as his hand continued to ravish the boy. Sliding up and down on his cock faster and faster with every stroke. he wanted, desired, to see Yuki's scrumptious seed spill all over that beautiful mouse's body and Haru needed to spill his as well "come.. Yuki.." he said as sweat dripped down his face and back.

Haru thrust as deeply as possibly wiggling his body around in circles as he played with Yuki's manhood. He felt the tip of his member circling the boys G-spot and thrust his hips hard, hopefully for the last time

He wanted to allow the mouse to go first, but despite being able to top him, he was still young and the urge to let go was far to strong "Ahh Yuki.." He said in almost a scream as he arched his back, body shivering. He let go of his cousin's member and held him tight lifting his body close to himself and bit down on his shoulder to muffle his loud moan. "My god Yuki!" He said in a muffled tone as his seed spilled deep into his cousin's warm walls.

Yuki shuddered violently arching his hand and circling his arms tightly around the younger one, as he was pulled close to him. His nails raked over the back of his cousins, leaving long red marks down his flesh. His lips moved in a slur of words that made absolutely no sense to the human ear as he was harshly pounded into by the inexperienced young bull. "HaruhaRU..AHH! HARU!" he screamed out loudly as he came hard with his cousin between the two of the, quivering and whimpering as his hot seed filled him.

His body weak from the pleasure, he fell back onto the bed panting. His Silver ash damp hair clinging to his face and pink lips, slightly blushed and shivered as his felt his cum leaking out the, even while Haru was still deep inside. Yuki smiled warmly up at the boy reaching his arms out for him, wanting to feel his hot body pressed to his yet again. "Was..it everything you dreamed?"

Haru grinned at his cousin completely relieved and pleased with himself. He pushed himself out of the elder and curled up beside him, naked bodies pressed together on the bed. He laid down beside the rat wrapping him in a warm embrace and gave him a light kiss on the neck. It was indeed everything the Ox had wanted. His desires had been filled and now Yuki was his, and he would be damned to let that cat near him again. "Much, much more.." He said giving a kind smile to his cousin. This was going to be the start of a brand new meaning to the word family love.


End file.
